Crimson
by al00f
Summary: Lana finally discovers who Lex really is. WARNING: Character Death.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Crimson

**Rating: **PG-13 (to be safe)

**Short Summary: **Lana finally discovers who Lex really is. WARNING: Character Death.

**Disclaimer: **Not selling this story for profit. Smallville is copyrighted to Al Gough and Miles Miller as well as The WB and DC comics.

**Other things: **Reviews are _LOVED. LOVED. LOVED._ I also had someone ask me once if they can use my fanfiction on another website. Go RIGHT ahead, it's perfectly okay with me. Just give credit and send a link back to this, okay? xD Thanks! Now enjoy!

Lana didn't realize that she was indeed digging too deep. She kept telling herself that Lex was a good person, and that he would never lie to her. So far, she had no reason to believe that Lex was up to anything sinister, other than the various "plans" she grew cautious about while he was away for a long period of time. This ate at her for a while, however, she had to keep believing in him, no matter what. She loved him with all of her heart, she wanted for Lex to remain good, and hopefully not dig deeper than he already has.

Lex seemed to be very moody on one particular night. Normally Lana would be able to cheer him up, however, this night in particular, Lex seemed guilty, and overly stressed out about something. Lana couldn't put her finger on it.

Lana hadn't spotted him all night, and she was getting worried. She had just seen him this morning, and only this morning. She knew that he had to blow off some steam, however, he was working at Luthorcorp that day and fired over 100 employees. Phones were ringing continuously on and off at the Luthor Mansion. Lana picked up the phones which she was greeted unpleasantly by angry families. Shocked and appalled, Lana reassured them that they would get their job back as soon as she talked to Lex.

Lana had just got off the phone when Lex walked strode through the doors, looking more exhausted than ever. "Lex!" Lana called out. He ignored her and continued walking towards the couch, and began to slowly sit down. Taking a deep breath, he slowly looked up at Lana, who had a worried look on her face.

"Lex, what happened?" Lana asked out of pure concern. Lex didn't answer her for a long while.

Lana slowly approached him, and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. He jumped, and so did she. He then gave Lana a dirty glare. "Lex…" She started again.

"Please, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong?" Lex snapped at her, keeping his head down at the floor. Lana nodded her head slowly, keeping her distance from him. Lana was surprised, because Lex would never get angry or snap at her in the way that he did.

"My company is failing, my father doesn't care for squat about me… Is there anything else I shall add to the list of demise?" Lex added.

"Lex… I had no idea," Lana quietly replied. Lana knew about how Lex's father was, so that wasn't any surprise to her. The fact that Luthorcorp was failing, well, yeah, that sent some shockwaves through her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not," he slowly and cautiously walked to her. Lana lowered her head in shame. She appeared to be guilty for something, too. It turns out that Lana was working with Lionel for a little bit, and Lex was fully aware of this. She researched the mysterious "Black Box" with him, and destroyed it not too long after she found out about it. It was to protect Lex. All of this was to protect him. However, little did Lana know that she was going to release the most disgusting, hideous, and dreadful creature ever. Lex had always wanted revenge on the one's who hurt him the most. Apparently, Lana had done so. Lex was hurt, because he had thought that Lana would never do that to him. He trusted her completely, and promised no more secrets nor lies to her. And guess what she did? Snuck behind his back, studied the Black Box, and practically teamed up with Lionel to almost seem like she was going against Lex. That's how Lex perceived it as.

**Reviews, please! I will have another chapter up very soon! And yes, I'm updating again! dances**


	2. Threats

Continued from the first chapter.

**Spoilers: **From Wither and onwards (Season 6)

"I know that you've been working with my father to try and destroy the infamous 'Black Box,'" Lex said icily.

"Lex…" Lana started.

"Don't," Lex growled.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Lex. This will destroy us if you let it."

"And what if I don't let it destroy us? Lana… That box can save us from the world collapsing…"

"Or create more challenges for us. Lex! Don't you understand?!" Lana was furious by this point.

"I don't think I do. Here I am, trying to protect us from whatever is out there and you go behind my back and team up with my worst enemy! How could you? I thought you were brighter than that…"

"Are you implying something, Lex?" Lana said quietly.

"Yeah. You're naïve, and now you seem like it is perfectly _okay _to work with my father. You're just as bad as all of those other women I let into my life…"

"Lex, if you think this relationship was such a bad idea, then why did you go through with it in the first place?"

"Hah! Me, go through with it? You could've let yourself out anytime you wanted, sweetie. But no, you decided to stay with me, because you _know_ that I would tell you everything… Well, almost everything," he said, amused.

Lana decided to remain silent. She moved her eyes to the floor. Her eyes suddenly shot back up at him.

"I'm out of this relationship, Lex. Don't try to take me back, it's not going to work this time," Lana said, frustrated.

Lana began to walk out when Lex suddenly appeared behind and grabbed her furiously. He then threw her against the door forcefully. That's when he began choking her.

"Lex…" Lana said, gasping.

"It's too bad that you weren't the woman for me, we could've had a great life together… But once you're involved with Lex Luthor, there's no escaping from your fate," Lex swallowed hard.

Lana's eyes stung with hot tears. She bit her lip to stop it from quivering. By this point in time, Lex was firmly holding Lana by the shoulders. She didn't do anything to stop him, to fight him, because she knew she couldn't.

"Don't move," he said lowly as he walked over to grab a large butcher knife.

"Lex, what are you d-doing…?" Lana shivered as Lex sharpened the knife. She wanted to run, but where to? And how would she stay safe? Even if she could escape, she couldn't do anything about it. Lex would erase her social security number so it seems like she never existed. But everyone who knew her would have known she was alive despite what the CIA and FBI are told. Lana's car couldn't outrun one of Lex's fancy $400,000 dollar cars even if she tried.

It seemed useless now. There's no possible way of escaping, unless Clark or Chloe somehow knew what was going on. Lana was used to be being saved as soon as something bad was about to happen, but it didn't look like it this time.

Darkness quickly fell over the Luthor Estate.

"Hey Lex," Lana struck a thought. "Before you end my life, I just want you to know something."

Lana didn't take Lex seriously at first, and that was a big mistake.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" He piqued.

"You know how I've fainted the past three times in one month? Well… I went to the doctor, and guess what?" she left a dramatic pause.

"Oh no, I didn't give you an STD, did I?" He said sardonically.

"Nope, it's better than that," she smiled wickedly.

"Oh no…" Lex had turned more serious and quickly figured out what had happened.

**Want more? XD Then please REVIEW! Thanks!**  



	3. Til Death

**FINAL CHAPTER! Hope you enjoyed. ;D**

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then yes. I am. What are you going to do? Slowly watch me bleed to death in a puddle of my own blood while your son or daughter doesn't get to take their first breath of air?"

Lex shook his head, and smiled sarcastically. "Let me say one more thing to you, too. I hope you enjoy whenever you're going. Oh, and say hi to your parents for me," he smiled and drove the sharp metal knife into her stomach.

Lana let out a shrilling cry. Much worse than when she was impaled in her hand by Zod. She collapsed to her knees and yelped in pain, the knife still inside her. Blood was rapidly draining her through the sides of the knife. Lex just stood there, watching with no emotion.

_He's… Sick… So disgusting…_ Lana had thought to herself. _I guess he _is_ going to watch me die in my own pool of blood…_

"Lex… How… Could you…" Lana gasped.

"No, how could _you _Lana? You are the one who worked with my father and betrayed ME. I don't owe anything to you for doing that."

"Lex… I was just trying," Lana sighed. "…Just trying to… Protect you. You have to… You have to… Believe me," she was getting weaker.

Lex slowly walked over to her and knelt down. He used his finger to touch the blood on the ground, it was warm. Lana was drifting in and out of consciousness. He gently cradled her head and slowly stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry that it had to be this way," his tone changed from angry to subtle in seconds.

Lana's eyes were desperate, filling with salty tears. Lex had brushed them away. Her breathing was getting more and more labored by the minute. She started gasping and what was only a small rivulet started to grow into a large pool. Lex slowly took the knife out of Lana, causing her to scream. The scream was muffled, but he heard it, and tried to calm her down.

"This should speed up the process a bit," Lex said.

Lana had never felt so weak before. She could barely be audible at this point. Her limbs were weak, she couldn't move those. Now she knew what Jell-O felt like. Without your blood, you're nothing. Without your bones, you're nothing. Without your organs, you're nothing. Without anything, you're nothing.

Lex tenderly lifted her almost lifeless body, and ever so lightly, placed her on the soft leather couch.

"It's okay Lana, it'll be over soon. I promise," Lex softly told her while placing a kiss on her forehead. Lana weakly rolled her eyes.

Right now, Lana had lost as much blood as a severe automobile accident victim would've lost. She prayed that this would all be over. An hour had past at least, and Lana was still lying there. Her skin was clammy and beads of sweat were slowly traveling down her face. Lex just sat there and watched as Lana cried softly in pain. Lex did feel a bit bad. However, when betrayal came into mind, there was a certain dialogue that Lionel and Lana had had earlier in the day that Lex will never forget.

"Miss. Lang, working against my son could be potentially dangerous, I'll let you know," Lionel said in a somber tone.

"I know, but I'm only doing this to protect him. I'm sure he'll understand," Lana politely said.

"Knowing Lex, I'm not so sure. But he does have a twisted way of caring for people, I must point out."

"Mr. Luthor, if you're going to give me pessimistic views on Lex, then I'm not interested. I trust him."

"Does he trust _you_? Knowing that _you _came to me about this discussion?" the older Luthor pointed out.

Back to reality. Lex almost fell asleep from the exhaustion and guilt.

"Lex…" Lana weakly said.

Lex regained his composure and watched Lana.

"Hey."

"Lex…" She said with a small whisper. "Please… Come closer." Lex gently leaned his head in, her lips right next to his ear. He heard her labored breathing, and could tell she was struggling.

"Help me…" Lana whispered.

There was a least a minute of silence between them. Lex broke it first.

"I love you," his breath tickled her ear.

"I…" Lana suddenly lost consciousness, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her head suddenly went limp in Lex's grasp.

"It's over," he quietly said. "You're free at last." Lex closed her eyes and sighed. He look over at her lifeless body with remorse and fault. He stroked her hair for what seemed like hours, trying to calm himself down.

Lana was gone. No more pain, no more suffering. No more having to deal with the Luthors or having to worry about anything ever again. No more secrets or lies. Those will stay buried.

Several months later, Lana's name was cleared from everything. Clark and Chloe knew that Lana had died, but weren't exactly sure, considering that the Luthors always cover their tracks. They didn't witness or have any knowledge of the horrible abuse and slow, painful process that had taken place that night.

Lex visited Lana's grave, which was beautifully decorated, none other by him, of course. Roses, as well as lilacs, flooded the area. Gifts and ribbons adorned the top of the stone. He placed a dozen roses in front of the gravestone. They were perfect. Perfect.

-Fin-


End file.
